The Glycobiology Core will analyze samples of bodily fluids from infants and mothers for kind and amounts of small oligosaccharides and oligosaccharides released from glycolipids and glycoproteins. They will also synthesize by 'automated' or 'conventional' methods--oligosaccharides motifs that will be tested in individual projects by blocking/binding to ETA substrates, cell lines and even animal models. Eventually, active oligosaccharides will be tested as additives to infant formulae for prophylaxis vs. enteric pathogens.